Reflections
by Jyl1
Summary: A princess's mind wanders to her tarnished past on a rainy day.


Author's Note: This is just a short little fic I wrote on a boring rainy day. Rejoice, Ayeka fans, for she finally has a main role in one of my fics. Let me know what you think!

Reflections

Ayeka stared at the gathering rain drops on her window sill. Days like this reminded her of the times she had whiled away the time in the long corridors of the Jurain Palace.

The princess let her crimson eyes wander out to the mists that hovered above the lake, taunting the deep glassy waters as it danced about the surface. The household seemed somewhat passive today, still as the lake was now. 

Ayeka found herself alone, listening to the quiet that surrounded her. Her warm breath caused a gradual fog to creep across the glass windowpane.

Intertwined in Ayeka's delicate fingers was what appeared to be a torn piece of silk. It's glossy black surface had been worn away from years of giving comfort to a princess in need.

Memories of days long gone fell with each falling bead of rain.

*

_"I am sorry, Father. But I must strongly object. For the good of the kingdom-"_

"The good of the Kingdom!? You? Thinking about the 'good of the kingdom'!? Do not cross me, boy. I have given my orders, and neither you nor your mother shall contradict them," a voice of authority bellowed angrily, echoing across the giant throne room.

"Azusa, if you would just listen to reason-" the smaller voice of Lady Funaho pleaded with her husband.

"No, Funaho! That boy of yours has been disrupting my orders since he took the Rites of Passage."

"'That boy' of mine is also your son!"

This silenced the raging volcano that was King Azusa. After a long pause, he shifted his feet awkwardly. "Perhaps I was hasty…" he began timidly, writhing under the glare of his angry wife. "Yosho, please retire to your chambers. We will call upon you when a decision has been reached."

The young Yosho shot a glare pierced with venom towards his father, which was thankfully overlooked. Funaho nodded solemnly towards the prince, who strode off to the great doors of the entrance hall, leaving his parents to discuss the matter further.

Yosho shut the door behind him, listening to the great metallic "clank" of its lock. He turned on his heel and began to walk, only to falter over himself in finding a very curious little girl had been standing behind him.

"Oh. Hello, Ayeka," he sighed after regaining his composure. "What are you doing?"

The wide-eyed little girl stared up at him, her deep violet locks framing her small yet indignant face.

"What're Mother and Father talking about, Brother?" she said in the tiny voice of someone who is trying very, very hard to look innocent.

Yosho scrunched up his nose in confusion. "What have you done now, Ayeka?" he said with dismay.

"What makes you think I've done something, Brother?" said the unconvincingly-sweet voice again.

"No sense in hiding, Ayeka. You've done something wrong." Yosho sighed and started to walk down the cavernous hallway. Ayeka bobbed behind him, running to keep up.

"No I haven't," she protested as she tried to hide a smirk.

"Oh really? Come now, Ayeka. Enough games. You've done something wrong and I know it."

"No I didn't."

Yosho stopped abruptly causing the unwary Ayeka to collide with his backside. After straightening herself out, she cleared her throat and announced, "And I certainly **did not** switch the heads of the statues of the Morning and Evening Gods in the Temple of Emit."

A wry grin crept across Ayeka's face and spread slowly to Yosho's. Continuing down the hall, he said "The priests are going to be very angry, you know. Father will, too." Ayeka nodded nonchalantly and skipped in front of her brother playfully.

"What was Mother Funaho talking about?" The smile on Yosho's face faded, and he looked away from the small girl quickly.

"You'll understand when you're older, Ayeka. Father just wants his way with my… betrothal."

"I thought you were going to marry me, Brother Yosho," Ayeka said innocently. Again Yosho stopped. He turned to her and grimaced.

"Who told you that?"

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Ayeka smiled, unaware of her brother's apparent discomfort.

Deciding to let her comments go unanswered, Yosho opened one of the large double doors to his side and entered, followed close in tow by Ayeka.

*

Ayeka stretched lethargically. She leaned forward, cupping her chin in her palm. The rain bounced off the ground outside. She watched as a small stream made it's way around the roots of a nearby tree.

On a sudden whim, Ayeka stood. Removing her shoes, she stepped out into the grayness of the morning rain. She walked slowly down what had once been a dirt path, but had now been made into thick mud.

As she headed towards the forest, Ayeka pondered how something so pure as fresh rain mixed with the earth could create something as filthy as the mud beneath her feet.

It had been a day like this one…

*

_"Ayeka! Ayeka you'll catch your death! Don't be silly, dear. Come here now!" One of Ayeka's Nannies called for her as the little princess shed her shoes and raced for the shelter of a nearby tree._

She had played in the royal gardens often, much to the dismay of her Nannies. But Ayeka absolutely loved the rain. She had always found a way to weasel out of her lessons just to come and play.

But the comforting chill of the spring rain wasn't improving upon her mood. Ayeka ran and hid in a grove of trees, careful never to let show her tear-streaked cheeks. She curled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her dress.

"Yosho…" she sobbed, hiccuping slightly. "Why?" Ayeka began to cry louder, her salty tears mingling with the rain.

"Ayeka?" Ayeka shirked as she heard the sound of her brother's voice calling her. He peeled back a few of the branches of the grove till he found the concealed child. Crawling cautiously on his hands and knees over towards her, Yosho sat down. After a few moments of watching her, he wrapped a comforting arm around Ayeka's shoulder.

"Ayeka what's the matter? I've never seen you so upset…" he trailed off as the muffled sobs from Ayeka grew louder.

"Y-you don't… love me…"

"What!?" Yosho nearly toppled back, surprised at his sister.

"I heard you and Father. You don't want to marry me," at this Ayeka began crying louder. Realization dawned on Yosho as he remembered a heated discussion he, King Azusa and Ayeka's mother, Misaki, had had that morning.

"Oh, no. No, Ayeka, don't ever think I don't love you," Yosho held the grieving girl closer. He pulled Ayeka's matted tresses off her neck, and after ripping a piece of black silk from his sleeve, tied her hair into a pony-tail. "But sometimes… sometimes people don't like it when… those of the same blood are married." Yosho concluded.

Ayeka turned to him curiously. "What do you mean, Brother Yosho? Who would not want us to be wed?"

Yosho shook his head wearily and sighed. "Lots of people. But you shouldn't worry about that yet. You're going to grow into a beautiful woman one day, Ayeka. And you'll have suitor's lined up at your door for miles and miles." Ayeka gave a watery smile of gratitude and leaned up against Yosho's shoulder.

The princess felt her insides churn as her mind formed the thought: 

But why can't I have the only man I want…

*

Ayeka smiled bitterly at how ironic her life was. She curled up at the base of a tree in the forest, oblivious to the fact that she had been soaked to the bone, her feet were adorned in mud and the humidity had done a number on her hair. The princess was off in her own little world…

"Ayeka?" A rustling in the bushes brought Ayeka back to Earth. She shot up, knocking her head against a low branch on the tree.

Tenchi watched as Ayeka recoiled, glaring up at the branch and rubbing her head where it had been stricken.

"Miss Ayeka what are you doing out here? It's raining… and your clothes… are you all right?" Tenchi stared at her in confusion.

Ayeka clenched the piece of silk in her balled fist. "Going for a walk, Lord Tenchi. And now," she said as though she were announcing a new law to abide by, "I am going to take a bath."

Tenchi nodded, still staring at her as though she had gone mad. "See ya at the house," he said at last and, swinging his rake over his shoulder, turned to go.

"Waitlordtenchi!" Ayeka said in one breath and extended and arm as though she were going to give chase. He turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"I-I… er… " Ayeka felt her skin grow warm as it turned several shades of crimson, "I'll walk with you!" she said after a few moments of flustered silence. Tenchi smiled, causing Ayeka's blush to deepen.

"All right," he nodded and began walking again. Ayeka bobbed along behind him, almost skipping to catch up.

*

Yosho stared out one of the windows of the shrine, sipping at a mug of warm tea as he watched Ayeka and Tenchi walk towards the house. He smiled to himself.

"I will always love you, dear Sister," he said in a wizened old voice to no one in particular. "But these things always work out for the best."

* * *

Ah, the first fic where I even hint at Ayeka and Tenchi falling in love. I decided it was time for a change… a break from the normal R+T fics I write. Please review!

-Jyl


End file.
